Poetry
by Apparently I Lost You
Summary: "La cheerleader secoua la tête de gauche à droite, sortit de sa poche puis tendit à Marley une feuille de papier pliée en quatre. Elle y trouva ce qui semblait être un poème, calligraphié à l'écriture soignée de Kitty." Karley!Romance
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Booooonjour à tous ! **

**Je suis là avec un petit Karley que j'avais commencé à écrire il y a un très long moment. Voilà la première partie, que j'ai terminé le 10 juillet (le jour de mes 14 ans \o/) et où j'ai modifié un ou deux trucs. La deuxième partie arrivera fin août en principe, parce que j'ai un camp scout la semaine prochaine et qu'ensuite je pars directement aux États-Unis pour 25 jours de road trip sur la côte ouest, où j'aurai largement le temps et peut-être même l'inspiration pour écrire! Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par pure flemme donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes. Bonne lecture et bel été ! **

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Ryan Murphy et à la FOX et je ne suis en aucun cas rétribuée pour l'écriture de cette fiction.**_

**PLAYLIST (musiques conseillées)**

• **New York - Snow Patrol**

• **Make It Without You - Andrew Belle**

• **Skin - Zola Jesus**

* * *

_**PARTIE 1**_

_Le mardi 30 juin 2015, Lima, OH_

— Donc tu n'as toujours pas compris? demanda Kitty d'une voix douce en entrant dans la salle du Glee Club où se trouvait Marley, détaillant chaque endroit de la pièce.

La brune sursauta légèrement à l'entente de la voix de son amie et se retourna avec un air un peu perdu.

— Que suis-je censée comprendre?

— Pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça.

La plus grande des deux filles fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête sans se rendre compte de ce que Kitty essayait de dire.

La blonde sourit un peu tristement et s'assit sur une des chaises rouges où elle avait passé trois ans. Pour une des seules fois de sa scolarité à McKinley, elle avait quitté son uniforme de Cheerio pour une robe estivale et sa parfaite queue de cheval avait laissé place à de longues boucles dorées qui lui retombaient juste en dessous de la poitrine.

— J'ai tout fait, tu sais. J'ai rejoins ce stupide Glee Club, insulté ta famille, volé ton petit ami, t'ai rendue anorexique, suis devenue amie avec tes amis, ordonné qu'on te laisse tranquille, ai perdu ma virginité avec un goujat, t'ai aidée à remonter la pente et de la même façon réparer mes erreurs... J'ai vraiment tout fait et tu n'as rien remarqué du tout.

— De quoi tu parles, Kitty? demanda Marley qui comprenait de moins en moins ce qui lui arrivait.

La blonde laissa échapper un petit rire et soupira lassement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Marley, de l'admirer et de la trouver magnifique. Et dire que cela durait depuis maintenant trois ans et que la grande brune ne s'en était pas encore aperçue.

— Je ne suis pas une garce pour rien, Marley, je...

— Tu n'es pas une garce! s'exclama soudainement la chanteuse, avançant vers Kitty.

— Voilà une des nombreuses choses que j'aime chez toi, tu vois le bien chez tout le monde. Mais parfois tu ne vois pas leur côté négatif et c'est ce qui risque de te poser problème à Broadway. Promets-moi que tu feras attention.

— Oui, oui bien sûr, c'est promis. Mais Kit, je comprends pas. Que se passe-t-il?

La cheerleader secoua la tête de gauche à droite, sortit de sa poche puis tendit à Marley une feuille de papier pliée en quatre.

— Tu devras la lire après la cérémonie de graduation, d'accord?

— Qu'est-ce que c'est?

— Disons que j'ai été inspirée, expliqua simplement Kitty avec un sourire mystérieux.

Sans un mot supplémentaire, elle se leva et quitta la salle du chœur, laissant Marley complètement perdue.

La brune ne pût cependant s'empêcher de déplier la feuille. Elle y trouva ce qui semblait être un poème, calligraphié à l'écriture soignée de Kitty. Le titre la laissa de marbre, mais la suite percuta Marley de plein fouet.

**_Poème alexandrin, Kaitlyn H. Wilde_**

_Elle donne au soleil l'envie de se lever_

_Il s'en va chaque nuit pour la laisser dormir_

_Il pourrait passer des heures à la regarder _

_Il n'en peut plus de continuer de mentir_

_Elle donne à l'aube l'envie de danser et chanter_

_Elle aimerait seulement qu'elle remarque sa rosée _

_Seul son sourire l'empêche de se donner la mort_

_Car il est pour elle bien plus que des lingots d'or_

_Elle donne à la flamme l'envie de se consumer_

_C'est sous l'influence de son regard doux et tendre_

_Qu'un phénix aurait pu renaître de ses cendres _

_Aussi petit et innocent qu'un nouveau né _

_Et si, quand viendra le moment de graduer_

_Le soleil ne voudra soudain plus scintiller_

_Et que la rosée refusera de perler_

_Que la flamme s'arrêtera de se consumer _

_Peut-être que Marley aura enfin compris_

_À quel point cela a été dur pour Kitty_

* * *

_Le vendredi 3 juillet 2015, Lima, OH_

Kitty déambulait dans les couloirs de McKinley depuis bientôt un quart d'heure. La graduation avait eu lieu le jour précédent et les élèves de terminale avaient pour ordre de vider leurs casiers.

Arrivée devant le sien, elle composa son code pour la dernière fois, non sans un pincement au cœur, et ouvrit la petite porte métallique. À l'intérieur se trouvaient des bouquins de littérature, quelques photos d'elle et son meilleur ami Artie datant de son année de Sophomore ainsi que celles du Glee Club au complet et un petit miroir. Elle décrocha les images, les fourra négligemment dans son vieil exemplaire de Gatsby Le Magnifique et rangea la glace dans son sac. Au moment de prendre le dernier volume des Misérables, un bout de papier plié tomba par terre.

Kitty poussa un soupir et le ramassa. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant que pouvait contenir cette feuille et décida de répondre à sa question par elle-même en dépliant le bout de papier.

_Chère Kitty, _

_J'ai reçu une bourse d'étude afin d'entrer à Julliard ! Je m'en vais pour New York la semaine prochaine. Nous serons donc séparées d'environ 4600 kilomètres, si tu vas comme prévu à Seattle pour ta fac de médecine. Rappelle-toi que la distance n'est pas un obstacle aux sentiments._

_Tu vas beaucoup me manquer, _

_Marley Rose_

_PS : Rendez-vous le vendredi 3 juillet 2020 à 20h30 devant le Lima Bean, si tout se passe bien_

* * *

_**A/N : N'hésitez pas à faire part de vos questions, requêtes, avis, insultes, pistaches et autres à l'aide du bouton "REVIEW" ! Bisous, AILY **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hey hey hey ! Voilà la deuxième partie de cette petite fiction Karley. J'en suis moyennement satisfaite, je l'ai écrite durant les 13 heures d'avion qui m'ont amenées en Amérique donc les fautes sont sûrement assez horribles, et vu que j'ai vraiment la flemme de le faire corriger... That's it. Voilà donc le rendez-vous que nos deux protagonistes avaient fixé, enfin si elles sont toutes les deux présentes ? Bref, je ne vous en dis pas plus. Un merci tout particulier à mon Tibounet qui publie ça depuis son ordi vu que je ne peux pas ! Bonne lecture !**

**PLAYLIST (musiques conseillées)**

**Locked Out In Heaven - Bruno Mars**

**F.U.Y.A . - C2C**

**Explosions - Ellie Goulding**

**Angels - The xx**

* * *

_**PARTIE II**_

_Le vendredi 3 juillet 2020, Lima, OH_

Marley attendait Kitty depuis maintenant plus d'une heure. La blonde n'était pas en retard, au contraire, c'était Marley qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de venir au café avec deux heures d'avance. Il y a exactement cinq ans, elle avait donné rendez-vous à Kitty dans le seul et unique endroit qui vendait de bons cafés dans leur petite ville, le Lima Bean.

La brune tapotait nerveusement sur la table et ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la porte aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait. Elle répondit positivement au serveur qui lui proposait encore un peu de café et ne remarqua pas que ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler à cause de l'excès de caféine. Elle devait en être à sa sixième tasse depuis qu'elle était arrivée, ajoutez à celles-ci les quelques petits gobelets qu'elle avait bu ce matin et vous obtiendrez la raison de ce tremblement.

Elle jeta un énième coup d'œil à la porte et son cœur s'emballa quand elle vit la silhouette d'une petite blonde pénétrer dans la salle. Elle déchanta cependant quand elle vit qu'il ne s'agissait en fait pas de la personne qu'elle attendait mais en fait de cette fille étrange qui était Cheerleader et qui portait une minerve durant la quasi-totalité de sa scolarité à McKinley.

Son regard se perdit dans la salle autour d'elle et elle se retrouva à observer les clients du café en chantonnant les paroles d'une vieille chanson qui lui tournait dans la tête.

She went quietly, she didn't make a sound, she went quietly with a wish not to be found

— Moi qui croyais venir en avance, fit une voix derrière Marley.

La brune se retourna en moins d'une seconde, elle pourrait reconnaître ce timbre hors du commun entre mille.

Elle était là, Kitty était là. Elle avait énormément changé, mais était restée la même malgré tout. Elle n'était pas plus grande qu'avant, mais toujours aussi imposante. Elle avait teint ses cheveux en brun et les avait laissé boucler naturellement le long de sa poitrine, comme le jour où elle avait déclaré sa flamme à Marley par le biais d'un poème. Les traits de son visage étaient cependant les mêmes qu'il y a cinq ans en arrière, elle semblait simplement plus mature et plus épanouie.

Elle adressait à son rendez-vous de la soirée un sourire resplendissant, une main posée sur la hanche.

— Aurais-je l'honneur de partager un café avec toi? demanda ensuite l'ancienne Cheerleader en voyant que son amie était toujours bouche bée.

— Oh, oui oui, bien sûr ! Assieds-toi, répondit Marley après quelques secondes.

Kitty commanda un thé à la myrtille puis planta son regard dans celui de l'autre brune après avoir reçu sa boisson.

— Alors, tu te plais à New York? Tu viens d'être diplômée Julliard si je comprends bien? demanda l'étudiante en médecine. Tu as quoi de prévu pour la suite?

— New York est à couper le souffle, et Julliard aussi. Pour l'instant, je vais donner des cours de chant dans un lycée spécialisé et me produire dans des bars ou des petites scènes. Je gagnerai assez pour vivre dignement rien qu'avec mon salaire de professeur, mais j'ai plusieurs amis qui organisent des soirées et j'ai promis de les dépanner donc... Assez parlé de moi! Qu'en est-il de tes études?

Kitty sourit et haussa les épaules.

— Je viens de terminer mon externat, qui est la partie la plus simple de la formation, et je vais entrer au Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital en tant qu'interne en chirurgie. S'en suivra la résidence, puis la titularisation, expliqua-t-elle. Je peux toucher mon rêve du bout du doigt! L'école de médecine était vraiment intéressante, mais maintenant commence ma vie de médecin. Je me ferai appeler Dr Wilde dès le mois de septembre!

Les deux jeunes discutèrent de leurs nouvelles vies pendant près de deux heures mais furent interrompues par le gérant qui leur annonçait la fermeture du café. Elles réglèrent leur commandes, sortirent, et Kitty décida de raccompagner son amie chez elle.

* * *

Arrivées devant la maison des Rose, toutes deux jugèrent judicieux de ne pas trop tarder afin de ne pas déranger leur parents en rentrant.

— Donc... Ça y est, dit Marley pour combler le petit silence un peu maladroit qui s'était installé entre elle et Kitty.

— J-Je ferais mieux d'y aller je crois, tu sais, mes parents, ils, hum, enfin tu vois, articula l'ancienne Cheerleader.

— Oui oui, bien sûr, merci pour ce soir hein, c'était vraiment super de te revoir et hum, voilà, je... Je vais entrer chez moi maintenant.

Kitty hocha la tête avec un petit sourire gêné et s'avança vers Marley pour la prendre dans ses bras. Les deux jeunes femmes partagèrent une étreinte, puis se séparèrent rapidement,

— Hum, ciao, je... balbutia la plus grande des deux en désignant sa maison.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte, Kitty déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il dura quelques secondes, et fut vite interrompu par son initiatrice qui prit le manque de réaction de Marley pour un rejet.

— Désolée, j'avais juste...

La chanteuse se jeta sur les lèvres de Kitty sans la laisser finir sa phrase.

* * *

Marley se réveilla dans son lit le lendemain matin. Pendant quelques secondes, elle fut prise d'effroi, persuadée que la soirée et la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Kitty n'avait été qu'un long rêve. Elle regarda autour d'elle, paniquée, puis aperçut un bout de papier sur sa table de chevet.

_Hey, _

_Décidément, j'ai l'impression que le papier nous réunit ! _

_Plus sérieusement; faire l'amour avec toi durant toute la nuit a été la chose la plus intense, la plus passionnante et la plus agréable de toute ma vie. Tu as beau avoir cinq ans de plus que la fille que j'ai rencontré au lycée, tu n'as toujours pas changé, tu es restée la même Marley dont j'ai toujours été amoureuse. _

_Je pense bien que je n'aurais pas dû partir comme une voleuse en te laissant seule dans ton lit, mais c'était bien plus simple de cette manière-là. Je ne regrette pas une seule seconde notre soirée et notre nuit, vraiment. Je te laisse partir pour ton bien, et parce que l'hôpital dans lequel je m'apprête à entrer est le meilleur de tout le pays. Je ne veux pas non plus que tu doives quitter New York, c'est ton chez toi et je ne te ferais jamais quitter ton foyer. Je te laisse partir parce que mon avenir de chirurgien se trouve à Seattle et ton avenir de chanteuse se trouve à New York. Je te laisse partir parce que peut-être, au fond, j'ai peur de te faire souffrir, j'ai peur qu'une relation à longue distance ne marche pas, j'ai peur que tu ne sois pas heureuse._

_Je te laisse partir parce que je t'aime. _

_Eternellement tienne, _

_Kitty_

* * *

**A/N : Voiiiiilà ! Maintenant vous avez deux options : imaginer une fin vous-même et vous satisfaire de ça, ou me proposer une fin alternative. À vous de choisir !**

**Proposition de fin? Critique? Question? Remarque? Pistache? REVIEW ! **


End file.
